


Coffee, Tea or Me - a holiday story

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Gary Mitchell, Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, Pining Spock, Post-Five Year Mission, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: James T.Kirk, having left Star fleet has a booming coffee shop, good friends from the Academy and a boyfriend who is debonair and refined but pushy at times. Just when Jim thinks his life can’t get any better, it gets worse when he is enlisted along with a Vulcan Academy professor to volunteer for the upcoming Star fleet Academy Holiday Brunch. Can a coffee lover and a devotee of tea cement their differences and put them aside to host the Academy event and more importantly get their happily ever after?





	1. Location, Location, Location

**Author's Note:**

> This is holiday story but more importantly a story of reconnection.
> 
> I do my own cover art for my fics as I did with this one. I used a combination of Adobe Photoshop and Corel Painter.

  

 

  
Everything was going good for James T. Kirk, he had a good life after Star Fleet, good friends, a lover and a booming coffee business not far from the Academy, which only served to boost sales with the high traffic from instructors as well as cadets. He maintained his friendships with most of the crew from the Enterprise and is beginning a new chapter in his life with Gary Mitchell.  
  
They met briefly during their Academy days, Gary never taking a second look at Kirk. They didn't cross paths again, that is until Gary approached Jim several months ago at a symposium to discuss molecular biology. Kirk was there for his brother Sam, Gary was there with his boyfriend but when he saw Jim, he felt something stir in his ~~groin~~ , heart.

 _Jim was breathtaking, youthful face, tall, slender and a gorgeous backside to match... an added bonus for Gary. The older man had to have him. There was no way he would let Jim Kirk slip from his fingers, why he hadn't notice this man before in their Academy days Mitchell never knew but it was now or never._  
  
_Gary needed to get to Kirk but how, he carefully thought of something and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Things between his boyfriend and him had been rocky but now Gary saw an opportunity to rock the boat even more. He knew what his boyfriend David liked. As he walked by the bar he quickly approached a young brunette slipping him an amount of credits the man couldn't refuse as he whispers in his ear._  
  
_As Sam approached his younger brother, Jim couldn't  wipe the grin he had on his face. Proud that Sam followed his dream of pursuing a career in science._  
  
_“Thanks for coming Jimmy.”_  
  
_“I wouldn't have missed it for the world.” Jim tells him._  
  
_“Yeah well at least you cared enough to come. I sent Mom an invitation, I knew she wouldn't have come but still...”_  
  
_Taking his brother in a hug, “Hey we're Kirks, if it's one thing we are good at it's being sturdy. Now tell me about what's being going on with you and your family.”_  
  
_Sam pulls out holograms of Aurelan and their son Peter. Jim looks at the resemblance Peter has to his father and smiles. As Sam begins to tell his younger brother about his life, Jim is happy for Sam. He hopes one day to find some happiness, he is tired of being alone._  
  
_After half an hour has passed, the two brothers make way toward the exit when shouting is heard._  
  
_“I can't believe you did this to me David. I never in a million years expected this.”_  
  
_“Gary, you don't understand, this guy came on to me, there's been some misunderstanding. Please...”_  
  
_Just as Gary walks way, he hears his name. “Gary...Gary Mitchell?”_

 _Gary plays his part well, he turns slowly.. his shoulders slumped, eyes watered. “Look Jim, I am sorry to see you under these circumstances. Please go on, I'm fine.”_  
  
_“No you're not, come on let's go outside. We can talk.”_  
  
_Sam looks at Jim, “Hey, I'll meet you later at my suite, clearly your friend here needs a shoulder.”_  
  
_“Sure Sam.”_  
  
_Gary eyes Sam as he departs. 'I hope I didn't intrude on your and your partner.”_  
  
_Jim coughs a laugh, “My what? Sam is my brother.”_  
  
_“Oh. Well then let's talk Jim, I haven't seen you for ages...” Gary smirks as he embraces Jim who is unaware he's been played._

 

  
\+       +       +

__

That was four months ago and Gary has never looked back. He has Jim as his boyfriend who has his own coffee shop business and nothing could get in his way of his plans to marry Jim. It was something Gary had been thinking about for sometime. He enjoyed having Jim as a lover, Jim was a delight in bed enjoying the many ways Gary fucked him. All Gary needed to cement his relationship with Jim was to put a ring on it. He knew Jim was fickle about marriage, having seen the shambles of his mother's marriage to Frank but Gary knew he could make Jim happy if only he let him.

Jim felt happy with Gary but he knew it wasn't enough. It wasn't the same feeling he felt before in his life, not that it mattered now. He wasn't getting any younger and not wanting to be an “old spinster” as Bones put it, he considered his options.  
  
“Jim darling, the lights green.”  
  
“Oh what...sorry Gary. I didn't notice.” Jim proceeds to drive their transport vehicle along the route to his newest coffee shop location.  
  
“You're lucky you know that?” Gary laughs.  
  
“Why because I have the best boyfriend?”  
  
“No, but that's an added plus Jim. No silly it's because we have each other.”  
  
Jim looked melancholy, he had heard that last sentence before from someone else. _..because we have each other...._

__  
_ _

\+        +        +  
  
  
Across the grounds of Star Fleet Academy, a new tea shop opens. A sign clearly displayed on the window “pu erh Teavana.” It was a name which Spock and his older step brother could agree on. Spock choosing the first half of the name due in part to pleasantly perky spices which added warmth and sweetness to the mellow mineral notes of Pu Erh. Sybok chose Teavana based on the fact that much of their clientele would speak standard, that and because they were on Earth.  
  
“Well brother, this is as good as a place as any to branch out. I don't know about you but I am glad we left New Vulcan. I much prefer Earth.”  
  
“So you have told me Sybok, on 17 occasions in the last 7.2 days. Stating such a phrase repeatedly does not increase its value.”  
  
“Oh you and your logic, Spock. Would it hurt you to admit I was right about this locale?”  
  
“It is fortunate we are located within proximity to the Academy.” Spock announces.

 _“_ Well, I take whatever I can get little brother, and accept it as confession I was right about this.”  
  
“Did the crates arrive in good condition? Have you checked on the employees' schedules. We cannot leave anything to chance Sybok."

  
“Spock, I have everything under control. You just worry about your classes Professor. I'll make sure everything runs smoothly. Besides we're gonna kill them our first day tomorrow.”

"That is precisely what I fear...” Spock noted.  
  
'If this is a joke little brother, you are in dire need of new lines.” Sybok laughed.  
  
Spock looked a few shops down, viewing the other nearby establishments. He stops in front of the coffee shop sign which read “ Elixr.” It was the name during their service on the Enterprise Jim often said he'd name his beverage business if he started one after leaving Star Fleet.  
  
Spock drops his tea cup, “Gods of my Fathers.”

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**


	2. Consistency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock faces the past and Jim tries to see his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update sooner but life has a way of interrupting things.

 

 

**_Consistency - the condition of cohering or holding together and retaining form; solidity or firmness._ **

 

  
It took little time to clear the shattered shards from the walkway. It was not the first time the Vulcan had ever been surprised by anything James T. Kirk did. “ _Why would that change now?”_ Spock though to himself.

Sybok had raised an eyebrow looking at him. “Well little brother, I see we have our work cut out for us. If you ask me, a little competition is good.”

“No one questioned you on the matter. It appears my old friend has made a name for himself.”

“What friend? Growing up you had little in the area of friendship just as father. You may not admit Spock but you were too much like him in our youth.”

“I will not debate you on the merits which I held as a Vulcan. I was speaking of my Captain during the time we served aboard the Enterprise.”  
  
“You mean Kirk? Did he not have a name for himself before as he is the son of George Kirk? And do not forget his accolade from Starfleet.”  
  
“Dully noted Sybok, I was merely making a statement.” Spock replied.  
  
“Well, brother I hope this does not complicate things.”  
  
Spock reflected on his last encounter with Jim, they parted ways at the end of their five year mission. Their relationship had been tumultuous at best, each attempted to maneuver through their service aboard the star ship. Life on board a star ship was not an ideal place to develop a relationship, they both knew it but somehow feelings developed that could not go unnoticed or ignored. Perhaps had they started their relationship under a different pretext, things would have gone differently. Now, there was no time for retrospection.  
  
Roused from his thoughts, Spock answers. “It will not.”  


  
\+        +         +

 

Once Jim and Gary arrived across town, Jim's focus was on discussing his newest product lines of coffee his developer Ivan. Jim had grown to trust the man's judgment as he had never steered him wrong on what the people wanted.  
  
“Well Ivan, I certainly hope these blends will do well. Have you decided when we should release them?”  
  
Looking up from his desk, “I believe the day after Thanksgiving would a great opportunity. Red Velvet with the taste of rich ruby-red velvet cake and our Holiday Blend should be a hit. Shoppers will be coming in between their shopping excursions, besides word of mouth will be wonderful advertising.”  
  
Gary cuts in, “And that kind of advertising is free Jim darling.”  
  
Ivan rolls his eyes, Jim knows neither man can stand each other. Many a time Jim has felt like a buffer when Gary has provoked Ivan into a heated discussion. Jim whispers a kind thank you to the man for not replying to Gary's remark though the temptation is there.  
  
“Gary do you mind checking in with our main store, I need a count on inventory.”  
  
“Sure babe.” As Gary leaves Ivan's office both men let out a deep sigh.”

“I tell you Jim, you should have gone for low maintenance. That one is gonna bleed you dry.”  
  
'I know Ivan, I know but he's trying. Besides he cares for me, he really does.”  
  
“I noticed you didn't say anything about love there Jim.”  
  
“Love is overrated.”

 “You telling me or trying to convince yourself Jim?” Ivan questioned.  
  
“Maybe a little of both.” Jim confessed.  
  
When Jim and Ivan had finished their meeting over new product, Jim promised the man he'd try not to bring along Gary. Ivan knew better and he also knew Jim was making a mistake settling for someone like Gary.  
  
  
  
+       +       +  


Getting back to their main location didn't take long. Gary drove them back this time. In all honestly Jim didn't like Gary driving the hoover car but he found himself unable to say no to the man.  
  
Once exiting the car, Jim headed straight in. 'Hey you guys what's the big deal that I had to cut short my meeting with Ivan and come over here?”  
  
His head baker pointed to the window across the street. “That's the big deal.”  
  
Jim walked over to the window, looking out he saw a large sign for a tea shop. Gary soon followed behind him, making sure he pressed against Jim's backside.  
  
Gary blurted it our before anyone else, “This is not good.”  
  
Jim quickly turned around, “How is not good? Didn't you all say we needed more businesses here in this district?”  
  
“Jim darling, Twenty percent of our sales come from tea. Neither if us needs a calculator to figure out the math on how much money that is.” Gary added.  
  
'Yeah but they probably served a different kind of tea, nothing what we have anyway.' Jim huffed.  
  
“If you ask me Mr. Kirk, this business could very well take away some of our customers.”  
  
Jim replied, “Who would be crazy enough to switch from the bold, aromatic blend of coffee to some leafy hot water and scones?”  
  
Gary commented, “Women love scones Jim. Remember I suggested we add them to the menu about a month ago? Jim darling, I don't feel right about this other shop.”  
  
“Hell, they are not even open yet and you guys sound we need to throw in the towel! Jim exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, Jim darted across the street peering in the window to check out the competition. The place looked like a garden oasis. It was beautiful and Jim secretly envied whomever designed it. Jim looked up at the sign, just then a group stopped and looked at the tea shop.  
  
The woman tells her male companions, “Oh I hope they serve scones here, remind me to come here when they open for business.”  
  
One of her male companions remarks, “I can't wait, who doesn't love scones or baked goods for that matter.”  
  
Jim watched the group walk away and thought to himself, _“Even men like scones. Go figure.”_  
  
Studying the sign again, “ “pu erh Teavana.” he said more to himself than out loud. He was really going to have the check out the competition once they opened for business.  


 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating the next chapter sooner than I did this time. I promise.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is called to the Academy, while waiting word he reflects on decisions he's made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update again this week as I had nothing better to do at 4 am. Insomnia kept me up all night and morning but I'm good to go.
> 
> Today's my last day off this week so I am driving to Austin to visit a friend's family. I met his Mom when I did a series of paintings for her home. I am planning on doing some paintings for his home after the holidays mostly likely in late January. 
> 
> I'll be focusing this weekend in between work on writing and nothing else and keeping to myself.

**_Sometimes mistakes are decisions we should have never made._ **

 

It was a week before Thanksgiving, the tea shop across the street had been open for two days but from the looks of it the shop looked like it had been serving crowds for years as a tried and true establishment.

Looking out the window, squinting his eyes against the sunlight to peer across the street, he silently fumed over the foot traffic coming in and going out.

Gary did not like this, not one bit. It was as if tea shop was robbing the older man of some inheritance. Gary prided himself on choosing a charming man and Jim's monetary assets were a large part of why he handpicked Kirk.

He knew all about James T. Kirk. He made it a point to learn everything he could about the young starship captain now entrepreneur. Crushing his stylus in his hands, Gary was angry. No one was going to take away his security blanket not even a small little tea shop.

  
A call roused Gary from his thoughts, closing his eyes and placing his best schooled façade he answers "Jim, darling, what's up?”

“Hey Gary about dinner. I can't make it, I have a meeting at the with the Academy committee this afternoon and it may run late. Why don't you go on without me. I'll grab something to eat while I'm out.”

"That's silly Jim. I don't see the point of going to dine out alone. Besides there's plenty of work to do around here. I am working on menu revisions, it never hurts to listen to our customers.” 

“That's the spirit Gary. Thanks and I promise to make it up to you.” Jim replied. 

After ending their conversation Gary storms off. One of their old patrons, Ned nudges Gary.  "Hey Mr. Mitchell can I get a second cup of this blend?” 

Ignoring the old man, Gary continues walking to the back office to see Sebben their assistant manager as the patron mutters “so much for listening to your customers.”

“Sebben, if anyone calls I'm out. I need dinner and a drink, preferably a drink. first.”  

 

\+        +        +

 

Jim was nervous as he stood outside the doors to the committee. Every business owner within the Academy grounds heard the rumors Elaine Tlek wouldn't be able to continue with her plans to host this year's Academy Christmas brunch. Realizing this was an opportunity, Jim wore his best suit and made sure to have Ivan accompany him. He could have asked Gary but his boyfriend didn't have a grasp of the office politics there…Ivan did.

Before Ivan became a developer for Jim's coffee business, he was a scientist working in the botany labs aboard the Enterprise. Both men had similar interests in books and hobbies. Ivan became like a part of Jim's family so when Jim thought to start his coffee business, he knew of only one man he could count on to develop such wonderful blends.

“Jim stand freaking still. It's only a meeting…merely a formality to arrange a new person to host the event. Besides we were not the only ones invited to the meeting.”

“We weren't?” Jim asked confused.

“If you had read the memo they sent us, you'd know they invited the group from the new tea shop in town.”

“Why would they?  It's a new shop, they don't have any business here.” Jim blurted out a little too loudly as he waved his hands about.

“Well apparently, they clearly do Jim to be called here as well. Look, why don't we focus on the meeting Jim when we get inside. There's no reason worry about it now. 

Wringing his hands, Jim hoped it hadn't gone down his business and another vying for the coveted slot of being host. While it wasn't the command track Jim had pursued many years ago, it was something he enjoyed. Many a time, Jim loved getting his hands into a project. It kept him busy and if anything sometimes he made him forget the past. 

 

**_Two years earlier…_ **

_Their five year mission was coming to a close. Jim had hoped it wasn't, wanting to savor every moment he had with Spock. Their friendship during the years served together didn't exactly start on the right foot but they manage to find their groove as a command team._

_It wasn't until after his death and resurrection that his first officer had shown a closeness to Jim which he did not realize was there. It began subtle at first, evenings playing chess, discussing books or long walks in the arboretum. Gradually they became close friends, without realizing it Jim was falling head over heals for his first officer, his friend Spock._

_Jim hestitated telling Spock his feelings even after Spock and Nyota's relationship dissolved. He felt in telling Spock would only serve to push the Vulcan away. Jim made a choice, a promise then never to tell Spock._

_Jim wasn't able to keep that promise several days after they returned from Gamma Trianguli VI_ _when Spock pushed Jim out of the way from being attacked by a native  plant's deadly spores._

_Jim had questioned Spock but felt the Vulcan was holding back something. It wasn't until they returned to the ship that Jim had an opportunity to find out what it was._

“ _Spock what were you thinking?”_

_“I would explain my duties as first officer though I admit it was not what came to mind when the plant turned in your direction.”_

_Jim pursed his lips, “Okay."_

“ _Jim, I believe I must devulge the truth of why I stepped in." Spock confesses._

_“Go ahead Spock…tell me why.”_

_“It is because I could not fathom a life without James T. Kirk, without my friend, without my thyla.”_

_The young Captain didn't know exactly what term meant but he knew it held some endearment and for Jim it was hope._

_Weeks later, Jim decides to take a risk and let Spock know his feelings. He arranges for a private dinner in his quarters._

_When Spock entered his quarters, Jim was as nervous as a school girl with a bad crush. He did not know how Spock would take his declaration but he had to take a chance._

“ _Captain.”_

_“It's Jim. We're off duty remember?”_

_“I took it upon myself to contact Dr. McCoy to verify which flora you had no adverse reactions to.” Spock hands Jim a bouquet of Lilies._

_Inhaling the scent of the flowers, Jim smiles. “Thank you, they are lovely.”_

_After Jim sets aside the bouquet in a vase, he ushers Spock to sit down._

_“I need to be honest with you about something. I am pleased we've gone past our differences from our first meeting at the Academy and on the Enterprise. I value our friendship Spock and I hope you value it as well.”_

_“Jim if you are questioning my loyal to you, it is a question you need not ask.”_

_Cutting off Spock, “No that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is I value you and I desire more than friendship Spock. I have known I had these feelings for you for such a long time and I can't hide them anymore. I'll understand if you just want to be friends.”_

_Spock internally thanks the Gods of his Fathers and embraces Jim, pressing his lips to him and holding him in a way Jim can know he feels the same way.”_

**_ Present day... _ **

It's bitter pill to swallow now after everything they been through.  Sometimes Jim just wants to find Spock and shake him…anything to find out why he left. Why he wouldn't fight for their relationship and love instead following the ways of Surak after their five mission. 

The doors to the committee open and Jim and Ivan step in. Jim steps forward deciding not to look back. 

 

BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To catch up with the holiday season, I plan on updating this story more frequently. 
> 
> .


	4. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim recounts the day Spock chose logic over love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know this story is not getting as much attention as I'd like, I have to be honest that even if one person appreciates it, then it will have been worth it...

As he entered the doors, Jim felt overwhelmed by the sights and sounds within the room. Reminiscent of his days at the Academy as a cadet, smaller than the council chambers which decided on his performance of the Kobayashi Maru, still Jim found this scenario just as intimidating. Ignoring the nervousness settling in the bottom of his belly he walked toward the group.  
  
“Mr. Kirk, please sit down.”  
  
At another time and place it may have bothered him not being addressed the title of Captain but Jim knew his time in space had ended along with his dreams of a future with Spock. Nothing mattered except his name…his legacy.  
  
As both he and Ivan are seated, a loud noise is heard at the corridor which lead into the room. Tempted to turn around, Jim tries to focus as Ivan had suggested previously. It was hard to ignore the sounds as they grew louder.  
  
A voice is heard and an individual moves forward. Tall, raven hair, hands clasped behind his back and rigid posture. Jim immediately sat upright as he glanced at the individual's backside. “ _Spock it couldn't be. He was remaining on Vulcan to follow his fucking Vulcan logic …_ ” He thought to himself.

In that moment Jim relieves the day Spock had chosen New Vulcan over him.

_**A year ago...  
** _

_**  
** _ _Overjoyed in learning all those months ago Spock shared the same sentiment that Jim held for him. The first few weeks of their relationship were shaky, each learning nuances about the other. Jim told Spock this was their learning curve._

 _It took time for Jim to accept things were beginning to go right for a change in his life. Is wasn't that Jim did not know he much Spock loved, cherished and valued him; people always had a way of letting him down by either hurting him or letting go soon after they realize James T. Kirk isn't what he seems._ _There were so many flaws Jim felt he had that sometimes no amount of soothing words could comfort him. Spock was patient and understanding, Jim would give him that but would the Vulcan stay? Would one day he just run and bolt like the countless others before him... like everyone else._  
  
_Jim was surprised one day when Spock asked him to accompany him on sabbatical for a short time during a refitting of the Enterprise. It was only a few days at most so Jim agreed wholeheartedly to meet the Vulcan's family.  Meeting Sarek again since the lost of his wife was difficult for Jim. He felt as if he failed not only the Ambassador but all Vulcans as well. Spock assured his T'hy'la no one saw him as such, still Jim felt obligated to prove himself to them._  
  
_They had been on New Vulcan for a term of two days, before Jim had noticed Spock's absence from time to time. Mentioning it to Sarek provided no answers only leading to more questions. Having enough of it, Jim secretly follows Spock on the third day._  
  
_Spock is too focused on his task, he had hoped to be behind it by now. Talks with T'Pring brought nothing to ease Spock's concern over Jim. Spock knew his time would come and did not know for certain if the human could survive his Pon farr. It was at his father's suggestion that Spock contact T'Pring in discussing an alternative which would grant Spock reprieve from the blood fever so that he may live. Learning that his human mother was not chosen during his father's time was something the Vulcan was not aware of._ _T'Pring would simply be a vessel, used as a means to an end. Spock hoped he could make Jim understand it was in no way a reflection on him or their relationship._  
  
_Jim stands far behind the courtyard viewing Spock face his former betrothed. She is as graceful as the day Jim first met her when it was announced that their bond would be dissolved in favor of Spock and Jim joining as one in the true way of Vulcan._

 _“Spock has thou come to a resolution?”_  
  
_“I have not.”_  
  
_“Surely, you must know your time will come eventually as it has in the days of our forefathers. I have agreed to serve in your mate's place, there is no need for hesitation Spock,”_  
  
_“My mate would not agree. I must make him understand.”_  
  
_Just then a voice rings out, “Understand what?'_  
  
_“Jim, you must leave this place, I will speak with you at a later time.” Spock insists._  
  
_“No fucking way... and YOU!' Jim exclaims as he points his index finger toward T'Pring. “You tell me what the hell is going on?”_

  _T'Pring steps forward, ever graceful as a cat slowly and methodically approaching Jim._  
  
_“It is something we do not discuss with outworlders." She tells him._  
  
_“If this is about Pon farr, I know what it is..” Jim huffs._  
  
_T'Pring continues, “There have been talks between Spock and I. It has been decided I will be chosen when Spock's time comes. You are human and cannot give him what his body desires.”_

 _“I may not be able to produce offspring but I can suffice in every other aspect.”_  
  
_“Even if you could Human, what makes you believe Spock would further water down his blood with yours? Most of our Vulcan race died out when Nero destroyed our home world. The Federation would have us believe they did us a great favor to find this planet..New Vulcan as if it speaks of the Old...”_  
  
_“Enough!” Spock interjects. 'T'Pring leave us.”_  
  
_As the Vulcan female leaves the courtyard. Spock moves toward Jim._  
  
_“Jim.. please...”_  
  
_“It this... true?” Jim tries to say as tears begin to fall cascade down his cheeks._  
  
_“It is true T'Pring will serve me during my Pon farr. Know that this does not take from what we have Ashayam... for we have each other. I love you, however I cannot deny that part of myself that is still Vulcan no matter how hard I try.”_  
  
_'Then perhaps you don't try hard enough Spock!” Jim cried out._  
  
_Spock tries to take Jim in his arms but the human breaks away... “Spock you do this and it ends us, what we have, what we've built together...”_  
  
_With that, things are never the same between them...._

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought would add more but in the end felt it best to leave the chapter as it is. I plan on updating with a new chapter by tomorrow if not Wednesday.


	5. Exchange of words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock have an exchange of words and come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter, I know this story will not be completed by Christmas so I am shooting for December 31st as my deadline.

  
  
When the meeting was concluded, Jim sat opened mouth and flabbergasted. Another decision affecting his life was made and apparently out of his hands just as it was on New Vulcan. Both Jim and Spock would be working together to host the event.

Jim was upset, the damn green blooded hobgoblin as Bones would often refer to him didn't have the audacity turn around instead facing the committee during the meeting.

After the committee members had exited the room, Ivan excused himself knowing this was as a good a time to fall back. The man knew words would be exchanged and he hoped these two fools could see past their differences and find one another again.

“Ivan, where are you going?”

“Jim… this is one mission you'll have to face on your own lad” Ivan told Jim as he padded him on the back.

Jim stood from his seat motionless as Spock turned around, chocolate brown eyes into Bombay sapphire. The Vulcan looked younger that their last encounter saying goodbye at the end of their five year mission. It seemed a year on New Vulcan did wonders for Spock. _I guess the ways of Surak did their work or it was T'Pring herself and her service to Spock that did the magic trick._ Jim did not want to know.  
  
Speaking first before he lose his courage. “Well I see New Vulcan agrees with you.”

“That remains to be determined.” Spock states calmly as ever.

“Well I guess we all can't have our cake and eat it to, can we?” Jim spoke a little too smugly.

Spock remained calm. As he looked at his T'hy'la, longing still there. Wanting so much to take his mate in his arms to confess he was wrong and set to make things right again, however the Vulcan knew better than to tangle with the blue eyed human when he was condescending and unable to reach.

Spock hoped time would be on his side this time. He vowed to himself if ever he had another chance with Jim, he would chose love over logic.  
  
Jim walked toward Spock. He had to admit Spock was as handsome that ever. Long fingers clasped behind his long lean frame. Jim did not have to imagine what was underneath Spock's attire. He had seen the Vulcan's body in more ways than one during their time together. _“Damn it Kirk this is no time for..._

“Pardon?” Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
Willing his arousal way, “Look Spock I can be as civil as the next man. I may not have agreed with your actions but I can move forward. Obviously we'll be working together during this project so it stands to reason we need to set aside any differences in this matter. Don't you agree?”  
  
“I am amendable, Let us proceed.”  
  
“Well I guess that is as good as any agreement I am going to get. After you Mr. Spock.  
  
As Spock walked out, Jim told himself internally he would not forgive Spock no matter how much he still loved him...  


+        +        +  
  


It was late in a all night cafe. This was not where the Vulcan expected to find himself a year later, sitting across his T'hy'la.. the very half of his Vulcan heart and soul. Spock believed in the old Vulcan saying of what is..is however in this instance he could not accept a life without the man he called friend, brother, lover...  
  
Returning to Earth was prompted by his conscious. He should have not let Jim walk away believing his voice did not matter that time ago, not when it was Jim's voice he heard in the stillness of the night. The human was priceless to Spock and he should have allowed his mate this choice. Was it too late?

Spock tried his best to sit still while his katra sought to reach out to the one that mattered most above all others. It was an internal struggle, one Spock did not know if he had the courage to overcome.  
  
Meanwhile Jim glanced over to Spock as they waited for their order. He couldn't make out what Spock was thinking, having not been formally bonded their link was minimal at best and all Jim could feel was Spock's uneasiness. He tried to believe maybe Spock felt guilty for going through his Pon farr with T'Pring instead of him. The realization hit Jim that perhaps Spock was now married to her.

“So Spock.”  
  
“Yes Jim?”  
  
“I imagine T'Pring is missing her family. How did you managed to convince her to come to Earth of all places?” Jim says as he drinks his coffee.  
  
“I did not persuade T'Pring as we both know she would never consent.”  
  
“Well that's a relief...” Jim confessed out loud without realizing it.  
  
“Clarify.” Spock spoke as Jim set down his cup.  
  
“Well, I mean... she would not be pleased being around us humans with her being all Vulcan like.” _Jim you really put your foot in it._

“If you are you proposing that she holds humans in disregard. That is a matter you would have to discuss with her.”  
  
“Hey, I am sorry I did not mean... look it's just she never liked me.. for you that is. Well, um-mm so how will you manage having your wife live on your Vulcan while you are here on Earth?” Jim asked.  
  
Spock sat down his tea, “There is nothing to manage as T'Pring is not my wife.”  
  
Right then and there Jim choked on his coffee.  
  
“Are you alright?” Spock motioned for the waiter to bring a napkin.  
  
Clearing his throat, “Yes.. I am fine Spock. I must have took a much bigger slip than I was ready for.”  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow, he knew Jim was not telling the truth but gave him the benefit of the doubt as humans say.  
  
Jim was shocked but that still left a puzzle as to why Spock did not settle with T'Pring. Jim thought once he was out the picture, the Vulcans would have encouraged Spock to bond with her. Jim decided that question was best reserved for another time and place. He didn't deserve Spock that much he knew.

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, they feed my muse.


	6. In this moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim begin working together closely, but how close is too close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add an update the day before but I had a surprise visit from friends. A close friend from high school came in town and we got to catch up. I wrote about him sometime ago on my blog when I wrote about Star Trek TOS. 
> 
> Note: In my universe for this story Pike did not die, so there...

They had been working together for several days on the plans for the event. Spock inferred that it would be more appropriate to refer to it as an Academy luncheon instead of brunch on the announcements.  Jim conceded with a slight smile and Spock merely nodded as they continued navigating their way toward other matters of the event.

It felt like their days as a command team aboard the Enterprise, only there were less risks involved, no landing parties or sarcasm from a CMO.  

"Well, Mr. Spock do you have any ideas on the seating arrangement? We can't have Admiral Komack at the same table as Pike, they would be arguing all afternoon." Jim stretched his arms up and yawned. 

As Jim stretched his shirt road up above his waist, giving Spock an ample amount of skin on which to view. Ignoring it proved difficult for the Vulcan who recalled every surface mapped of Jim's skin many a time they spent together in the privacy of their quarters. 

“Spock don't you agree?” 

Spock doesn't answer not because he can't but because he would rather speak of what his heart desires.  He believed he could remain indifferent to the knowledge Jim was dating someone but it was beginning to take a toll on his consciousness.  Meditating on the matter did not resolve the emotions which he felt that another was with his beloved. The tea cup Spock held in his hand shattered under his Vulcan strength.  

Jim rose up, rushing to get a cloth. “Spock you're bleeding…”

“It is nothing. Jim.”

As Jim brushes the cloth over Spock's index finger, both feel a sensation neither man has felt for sometime. Time seems to stand still as silence permeates the room.  It was at Spock's suggestion they work together in his office at the academy. 

Jim licks his bottom lip and tries to gather the strength to pull away his hand but cannot. 

Spock slowly rubs circles around Jim's index fingers and the blond gasps. His gut pools low and Jim feels he can't escape Spock even if he wanted to. 

“Spock…” 

“Ashayam..” 

“I can't… we can't.” 

“Tell me you do not feel drawn to me and I will endeavor to refrain from contact.” 

Jim sighs, “I can't tell you that Spock, I'd be lying if I did.”  

Slowly Jim pulls away and Spock feels the loss. Close yet not close enough, his katra yearning for his other half. 

Just as Jim turns away, Spock notices Jim eyes are misting.  Wanting so much to wipe away the tears and collect Jim in his arms never letting him go, is what Spock desires in this moment.

Just then a knock at the door is heard. Gary bolts in. “There's my princess. Do you realize a man could get lost in here on these Academy grounds? I must have asked every cadet under the sun for Professor Spock's office. Seems your pupils are intimidated by you Mr. Spock."

Spock says nothing. He feels a growl at the edge of his thoat but holds it at bay.

"Well. I thought you men might want something for lunch so I bought you both vegetarian dishes." 

Spock nods, “Thank you Mr. Mitchell.” 

"Jim be a dear and don't complain, you need to watch your girlish figure."  

Spock merely raises an eyebrow. _There is nothing wrong with Jim's body..on the contrary..._

“Well I am glad to help with lunch today and you're welcome Mr. Spock, besides I owe it to Jim here for getting me to see our businesses can get along nicely without competition. Right Jim darling?” 

Jim does not respond,  he has never liked the term of endearment. Rather than argue over it, he simply takes his first bite of his salad. 

"Are you alright Jim? Your eyes are watery." 

"I'm fine, something must have affected my eyes. I'll be okay probably allergies." 

“Oh Jim don't forget my parents are arriving by shuttle tonight. I will be expecting you promptly at 11:00 so make sure to bring the white wine.” 

Gary turns toward Spock, 'Mr. Spock, I don' t suppose they celebrate special occasions on Vulcan with the lack of emotions do they?” 

“Gary that was rude!" Jim exclaims. 

 Smirking, “What? I am sure most people want to know how Vulcan's feel. How they develop a relationship with someone when they lack the very emotion they need to be in one.”

Spock looks up and speaks.  “Vulcans are not without emotion, they do not lack feeling as I assure you my people are passionate about those we are endeared to. We are not without feeling as Vulcans chose only one mate in their lifetime. A bond with another is a bond for life and in death. Vulcans love, we simply chose to reveal it only to those who are our other half.. that which completes us.” 

Jim is silent as he takes in Spock's words. If only he completed Spock in that way then perhaps Spock would not have needed another during his time. 

Gary clears his throat, “My…. Who knew Vulcans could be romantic.” 

Jim thanks Gary for their lunch and walks him out. 

Whispering in his ear, “Jim don't be late promise?” 

“Yeah. I promise.” 

Gary kisses Jim on the check and Spock can hear the sound clearly. His hands clinch into a fist yet remains where he is seated. Somehow Spock must convince Jim that he is worthy of his T'hy'la.  

 

\+        +        + 

 

 When Gary returned to the coffee shop, he found a young man waiting for him.

“Sebastian, I told you not to meet me here. Let's go to my office “ 

Once they enter Gary shuts the door behind him. “Were you seen? You took a big risk coming here.” 

“I had to see you Gary.  Have you spoken to Kirk?” 

“Look Sebastian, I've put in all the leg work on getting to this point with Jim. I can't rush things.” 

“Well I can't keep stalling our investors. I thought you'd put a ring on that thing already. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving." 

"I intend to on Christmas but not before. Now what did you find out on this S'chn T'gai Spock?" 

 

 

BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding another chapter later today then celebrating the evening with my family and tonight with my mate as today marks my wedding anniversary with my husband.


	7. Little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim celebrates Thanksgiving with Gary and his family but his heart isn't in it because it's somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a joyous Holiday season. I realize this story maybe behind other holiday stories on AO3. My plan is to wrap up this story by the end of December.

When Spock arrived at his dwelling, he found his older brother deep in kohl-tor (Vulcan meditation). It was a rare occurrence however Spock knew it had been a long week.

After placing on his robes, Spock joined Sybok, needing to sort his thoughts as well. Incense permeated the room which displayed special mendalas engraved with Vulcan glyphs used to focus as well as assist in aiding the mind and emotions thus removing any barriers which would obstruct concentration.

While Spock's body became attuned to his surroundings, his mind remained restless as he thought of Jim. Spock stared into the small fire pit, flames fanning outwards with intense heat though Spock felt everything was cold. There was no fire warm enough which could consume him as Jim had.            

“I take it you met up with your mate?” Sybok smirked as he rose from the mat.

“Jim cannot be considered my mate, you are aware we were never formally bonded.  I have learned he is with another.”

Sybok grinned as he shook his head.

“I fail to see the humor in my statement.” Spock added.   

“Brother, since when does a formal bonding ceremony tell you what is your heart's desire? Jim is your mate. He is your other half Spock, your katra calls out to him only. You are both T'hy'la which is a most revered bond but aside from that Spock,  can you really deny what you feel for him?”   

“No I cannot deny that which I feel.” Spock confessed. 

“Then brother, you must prove yourself to him once again so that he may know your intentions.” 

 

\+       +       +   

 

 _Thanksgiving morning_ …

 

Sitting in his apartment Jim looked at Gary and his parents. He was a bit dismayed his boyfriend's idea was to have the food catered. None of it looked or resembled any dishes he had growing up.  

Jim viewed the decorations in his apartment, having allowed Gary to come in and put up whatever the older man saw fit. Lights and ornaments in pristine white littered the tree, it spoke nothing of Jim. It all seemed so very fake and for once Jim felt like his life was fake as well. He never felt truly happy except during his time with Spock. Everything up to that fateful day felt alive, real and right.

As much as Jim should be angry at Spock, part of him could not fault the Vulcan if it was a matter of life and death. It still hurt Jim deeply yet he wasn't so sure of his position in being resentful especially since learning Spock did not marry T'Pring.

As Jim glanced toward his guests, Gary looked at ease drinking his glass of Chardonnay while his mother viewed every single item displayed.

“So James, my son says you served as a Captain of the Enterprise.” Gary's mother inquires.

“Yes, I did. It was a challenge serving in space but it was where I felt at home in the stars.”

“Well it's a good thing you put all that behind you…besides what kind of future is there on a star ship? Visiting other worlds, some no doubt are savage without any understanding of the basics. If you ask me, when Nero attacked.. .he did us a favor in some ways.”

Jim rose from his seat. “Excuse me?”

Gary senses Jim's anger. Trying to quell the situation he steps in. “Jim, I'm sorry, I'm sure she doesn't mean it.”

“Now Gary I'm sure your mother meant no offense.” His father interjects.

Gary's mother pulls away and moves toward Jim. “You heard me right. Nero did everyone a favor destroying Vulcan. How could someone live like that… no emotion, damn robots if you ask me.”

“I have to get out of here, Gary I'm sorry.” Jim makes his way toward the front door.    

“Jim wait!” Gary exclaims. 

Leaving his apartment, Jim runs. He makes it to the corner then stopping, leaning over and coughing in dry heaves.  Jim pulls his communicator trying to call someone he knows he can talk to.

 

\+       +      +

 

 _Minutes earlier_... 

 

Spock followed Sybok to the city's community center, once arriving they donned aprons to assist in serving Thanksgiving dinner to those less fortunate. Losing a great majority of Vulcans when Nero destroyed their home world gave Spock much reflection that if he could provide for others he would do so. Many here had no one and this event gave these people a sense of community and family.  

When Spock was first approached by Nyota to volunteer, he did not hesitate. They were friends foremost and he knew how much it would mean not only to her but to those in need.

“Thank you,  k'war'ma'khon.” Nyota tells Spock as she embraces him. 

Sybok raises an eyebrow, “If we are like family, it is safe to assume I will receive a hug as well?” 

“So this is Sybok? Nyota says as she hugs the Vulcan. 

“Yes Sybok is considered my brother, we were raised together.” 

Sybok nodded.  “My mother's bondmate... my sa-mekh was killed in a raid. Sarek was his cousin. I was fortunate Sarek took on in raising me so I could remain in the house of his clan.” 

“Nyota is there anywhere you would like Sybok and I to assist you with?” 

“You could both help with serving platters, I am sure there's plenty to do but that's it for now.” Pointing to a young man, “Dorian can show you the ropes, he knows his way around here.”          

As Spock and Sybok follow Dorian, Nyota receives a call, “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Same to you Ny, hey listen have you heard from Bones? I tried calling but it went straight to messaging. I wanted to speak with him.”

"As far as I know he's in Georgia visiting his daughter. I know if he's with family it's doubtful he'll call back soon, unless it's an emergency. Is it an emergency?” 

“No not really, I guess I needed a sounding board right now.” He explained. 

“Well, I am not a doctor and Lord knows I will never be Leonard McCoy but I've been known to lend an ear or two.  Look why don't you stop by at the community center, then we can talk.” Nyota replies. 

“Are you sure, I won't be imposing with the community Thanksgiving dinner?” 

“Are you kidding? Look, if you need a friend I'm here. Besides I may put you to work.”        

Jim laughs, “That's fine with me.” 

   

\+        +       + 

 

It took Jim time to find the place but he arrived then waited out front. He felt overdressed but being there Jim did not feel out of place as he did with Gary's family. 

'Hey Kirk,” 

“Hey yourself.” 

After a long conversation, Jim explained how he ended up here. He took a deep breath in then out.

Nyota took Jim's hand in her own.  “So this Gary, is he the one?” 

“I thought he was, I don't know what I think right now.  I am sure you heard Spock and I are working together on hosting the Academy's Holiday Brunch.” 

“I did but I want to hear it from you.” Nyota confesses. 

“Things have been great like the old days on the ship, when Spock injured his hand and I tried to swipe the wound clean our fingers brushed. It was a reminder of what we had and what we lost.  My heart ached to accept Spock again but I was afraid besides I am with Gary... it wouldn't be fair to him.”         

“Let me ask you a question, What did you see in Spock?” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean what was it that attracted you to him.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, “Well at first I guess because he was so different from anyone else. I found him he challenged me in ways I never encountered before. I think I was drawn to him from the very beginning only I didn't know it at the time. When I realized my feelings for him, I kept them aside out of respect for you and Spock.” 

“It's funny, I knew Spock cared you even then. I told myself it was because we lost you after Khan attacked but I was fooling myself into believing I could make Spock love me the way he loves you.” Nyota tells him.

Jim smiles, “I guess we both gave our hearts to the same man.” 

“We did, but you know what? Spock's still a good man, granted he made mistakes…even Vulcans aren't perfect.” 

“Speaking of Spock, did you hear from him today? I know he doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving but I thought maybe he called you to wish you well.” 

“Funny you mentioned that Jim because he's here volunteering.” 

“He is?” 

“Yeah, so get off your butt Kirk and help Spock serve some trays of food.” 

Jim grins as he rolls up his sleeves. “Yes Mam, and thanks Ny.” 

Nyota hugs Jim.  “What are friends for?” 

 

\+         +         + 

 

After several hours of volunteering,  both Jim and Spock sit outside on a worn bench. Jim found Sybok a delight as the older Vulcan clearly possessed the humor Spock lacked. He hoped in a few years Spock would develop it as did his older counterpart. Suddenly Jim felt saddened because he doubted he would be around the Vulcan to witness it. 

Feeling Jim's distress, “You are saddened. May I inquire why?”

“It's nothing Spock. I am just feeling blue for no reason.” 

“Did you not enjoy the day giving to others. It is my understand humans count their blessings on this day and are thankful for them.” 

“Well then I guess I should let you know I am thankful to know you Spock. You have been there for me in more ways than I can count which says a lot. I value our friendship and I value what we had together.” 

Spock turns to Jim. “I too am thankful for having known you however I wish to convey I considered myself blessed to have loved you. I believe it was the human poet Alfred Lord Tennyson who said tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Jim, your love gave me more than I ever deserved and even though we are no longer together, I still am thankful for having what little time spent in loving you. I shall always hold those memories and cherish them for they represent what I saw in myself and what man I was capable of being with you at my side.” 

Jim remains silent in hearing those words. How is it Spock knows what words will affect him in ways Jim will never understand. Taking Spock's fingers into his hand, Jim conveys happiness, warmth and thankfulness.

“Jim I thought you said you cannot…” 

I know I did but since when have you known me to follow rules.” 

Spock feels content even if it's just this little moment they share… it's better than nothing. Spock decides he'll take anything Jim can offer even if it's just this...

 

 

 

BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k'war'ma'khon - a person close like family but not related. 
> 
> The next chapter will fast foward to mid December. Next update will be on Wednesday December 28th.


	8. Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim questions himself and later finds an answer he was not even looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update with a second chapter today, I am home in pain and rather than sit in bed I decided to put my pain to good use in writing.

It had been several weeks since Thanksgiving, Gary never mentioned the event with his parents or raised questions about Jim's whereabouts that day. Gary didn't even question the sudden change in his appearance by shaving his beard, Jim was glad for it. He felt guilty carrying on with Gary, not informing him that he was not happy. Jim felt he owed it to Gary to be honest but with Christmas approaching it did not seem like the best time.

That still left Spock. He didn't know how he felt about Spock, the love was still there that much Jim knew but was it enough? Could he look past Spock's transgressions on New Vulcan and move forward? Right now Jim didn't have the answers. He decided for now to continue focusing on the Academy luncheon and nothing else.

When his P.A.D.D. activated, Jim saw the screen and smiled. “Took you long enough.”

A southern drawl responded, “Well at least I called didn’t I? Been up to my neck with family, it was nice at the beginning now it's down right annoying except for Jo. A man can only take so much from extended family. If I hear another word about when I am getting remarried I am going to nerve pinch the bastard… that is if Spock would ever teach me that move.”

“Ha Ha! You're just an old softy aren't you?”  
  
“Well Jim, I'll be in your neck of the woods by tomorrow. What do you say we hit the Garden of Venus, toast to perfect eyesight and a full head of hair…Doctor's orders.”

“I don't know Bones.”

“Come on Jim, since when have you ever gone against your doctor's word?”

“Too many to count and you know that, or have you forgotten my record for most injuries during a landing party on account of my taking risks?”  
  
“Touche'. Okay so you hardly followed my advice but that didn't stop me from giving it you idiot.” Bones barked.  
  
“Bones I think I have a lifetime of your advice that would even outlive a Vulcan.”

Laughing at Jim's remark, “Speaking of hobgoblins, I hear Spock and his brother opened up a tea shop across from your shop.”

“News travels fast huh?”

“Well in Georgia, word of mouth can travel faster than warp speed or at least that's my opinion being from here. I heard word from Uhura. I'm glad she was there for you when I wasn't.”

“Yeah she was a sweetie.” Jim spoke.

“Hey! How come I'm not a sweetie when I'm there for you?”

“Because you complain too much…even when you're dishing advice.”  
  
“Okay you got me there kid. Look let's at least have lunch. I'll contact you once I get settled in town, okay?”  
  
“Sure Bones. See you tomorrow.”

 

  
\+         +          +  
  
  
  
Gary sat in his office, contemplating his next move. Having Jim followed kept him appraised of his movements, Gary was not pleased learning Jim had encountered Spock at the community center that day. Angry that his mother spoke ill and caused Jim to flee was a set back but he was sure not to allow anything further to ruin his plans.  
  
Reading over the information Sebastian provided on a secure channel prove enlightening. Discovering Jim and Spock had served together aboard the Enterprise was no surprise, what he found alarming was the fact Jim had been in a relationship with the Vulcan to the point they were to be formally bonded.

Gary wondered why they did not go through with it. He thought perhaps Jim had cold feet and fled like a runaway bride, but then why did not the Vulcan go after Jim? To Gary this was puzzling, he intended to delve deeper into it and use any means necessary at his disposal to make Jim see Spock for what he was.  
  
He had hoped his patience with Jim would give him the advantage but evidently the Vulcan had a pull that even the object of his desires could not ignore. To Gary, Jim was a piece in his ever growing collection of wealth, no mere Vulcan was going to take what was rightfully his. Setting aside what little information he received, Gary considered he was going to win playing a dirty fight and if that meant someone was going to get hurt so be it.

+        +         +  
  
  
  
When Jim entered Spock's office, he did so with purpose at least that what he told himself. Spock was nowhere to be seen, Jim figured he would leave a note letting Spock know he had stopped by with word on the developments of the catering for the luncheon.  
  
When Jim began writing the note, he heard someone enter. Turning around Jim viewed Sarek.  
  
“James, I had not expected to see you here. It is good to see you.”  
  
“Yes well Ambassador, it is good to see you as well. I had stopped by to inform your son with an update on the Academy luncheon but I see he isn't in.  I'll just leave this note and be on my way.” Jim interjects.  
  
“Interesting, you could have chosen the option of contacting Spock on his communicator yet you chose this method. Why may I ask?”  
  
“Nothing really, I was in the neighborhood and thought Spock would enjoy a break...besides we have been working together on this project.” Jim offered a little too suddenly.

“It surprises me that you accepted the position of working with Spock despite the past differences. It is good that you moved forward and seen the logic in this matter.'  
  
“Excuse but I don't think what happened between me and your son is any of your business. Spock has clearly survived his time, let's forget the past where it is.”  
  
“You do not understand James.” Sarek replied.  
  
“What's there to understand? Spock needed someone to survive Pon farr and now that it's done he can move on. I don't see the point in talking about it with you.” Jim snorted.  
  
“On the contrary, I am speaking about it with you because you are Th'y'la to my son. Spock has yet to enter his time.” Sarek stated.  
  
Jim is shocked to learn Spock had not entered Pon farr and worse... Spock never told him.

 

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update should be tomorrow, I'll be working on my other stories the rest of today.


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim receives more news that could be just as devastating. Gary ups his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to finish this story today but I had taken ill over the week. There is about 3 chapters to go and this should done by January 2nd on Monday. Thanks for sticking with it.

It had been a week of multitasking of both parts, Jim had taken on the task of overseeing the decorations and gift baskets for each guest. It was Jim's idea to include items that both he and Spock carried in each of their shops. Spock dealt with the staff of those who would be serving the many instructors and cadets while sending out each of the invitations out by either carrier, halo vid or comm. There was even one message sent the old fashioned way to a retired Vice Admiral who insisted he receive a hand written invitation to the event.

During that week with less than two days before the luncheon, Jim was too busy to speak with Spock. It concerned Spock, he wondered why after several weeks of close communication did Jim suddenly pull away?

Jim was hurt by the news that day in Spock's office having learned that the Vulcan had not entered his time after all. If Spock hadn't need to take an individual during Pon farr and there was no need to remain behind on Vulcan, why in the hell didn’t Spock go after Jim and more importantly tell him the truth? Jim didn't know why and he was so angry he felt he didn't care.  
  
  
**The week before....  
**

_When he returned back from Spock's office only to hear the revelation from Sarek, Jim found Gary sitting in his office at the coffee shop looking pensive. It wasn’t like the older man to appear deep in though or serious for that matter so Jim approached him slowly._

“ _Gary, everything okay?”_

“ _Jim, I would be lying if I said everything was fine.” Gary simply said._

_Jim smirked, “What? No Jim darling?”_

“ _Why should I? You've clearly made your choice. I can't complete with a Vulcan Jim, we both know that. Besides he would live a much longer life than I would. Coming from a wealthy family, with contacts in the Federation and among the galaxy he could make your business well known.. more than I ever could if... I had the time.”_

_Jim looks puzzled,“What do you mean if you had the time?”_

_Gary rises from his seat, walking toward the window looking out. “You know I had it all planned out, I was going to take you out on a carriage ride Christmas Eve after a lavish dinner for two. I wanted you to see my whole attention was on you Jim…only you. I know you haven't had the best life growing up, being alone can drive anyone to tears or worse yet.. but you know Jim you pushed yourself, you persevered and rose up among the ranks proving everyone you could do anything you set your mind on.”_  
  
_Turning to Jim, “I knew that night on Christmas Eve I wanted to make you mine. I would arrange for that carriage ride to end by the Academy grounds, where the large fountain was, you now where we met. It was there I was going to propose to you Jim. Ask you to marry me and spend the rest of my life with you. Now that's not possible.”_

“ _Gary is this because of Spock? Because if it is I have not tell you…”_

 _Before Jim can finish his sentence, Gary blurts out. “I'm dying Jim”_  


\+        +         +

 

Spock had tried repeatedly to contact Jim on his P.A.D.D and comm. Jim did not respond to either. The Vulcan considered that perhaps it was the workload of balancing the event and his business that Jim was not able to return his messages.  
  
Turning his focus on to his students, Spock continues with his lecture. The cadets hold little interest as their minds are on the festivities centered around the holiday and upcoming luncheon. Spock places no blame as he finds himself holding little interest in the class either due to the thought of one man.  
  
Spock knew Gary was not for Jim, the older man was treacherous that much he knew but he had not been able to pin point why he felt so strongly against a man he knew nothing about.  
  
As his lecture came to a close and his students were dismissed, Spock noticed a person standing at the entrance to the lecture hall.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
The man approaches, his face and eyes forlorn and Spock begins to think the worse.  
  
“Forgive me Professor Spock, I'm I right?”

“Yes, I am Professor Spock, is there something I can assist you with?”  
  
“I don't know hell if I know but I think you are the only one who can.”  
  
Fearing the worse, “Come with me to my office, we can speak privately there.”  
  
  
  
\+        +       +  
  
  
  
Sitting in the county clerk's office, Jim is nervous. He tells himself it is the right thing to do after everything that's happened. Spock as much as he professes, will never truly love him enough to chose him as a mate while Gary had made a declaration of his intentions by proposing in a odd way of sorts. Granted who tells someone they want to marry someone and tell him they are dying too.

Jim didn't ask Gary for proof, in all the months they had spent together the older man never gave Jim any indication otherwise.  
  
“Oh Jim darling, you are making me a happy man by consenting to be my spouse. I may not have been what you were looking for you when we met up again at the that symposium but I know you will never need to look again, I promise to make you happy with the time I have left.”  
  
Jim numbly nods as the register hands them their marriage license. “So you love birds, when is the happy day?”  
  
Gary smiles. “Christmas Eve.”

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let's hope, Spock can reach Jim before he marries Gary the smug bastard.


	10. Feeling Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock realizes the danger Jim could be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments and how favorable you have taken to it. I enjoyed the roasting of evil Gary in the comments, he's a guy you could love to hate. I just finished watching on PBS the first episode of Season 4 of Sherlock and my head is swimming with plot bunnies for another story. I know I get ahead of myself at times. Here's hoping you enjoyed your New Year's Day.

As Spock closed the door to his office, he urged the man to be seated but the man refused. “You served aboard the Enterprise, it's Lieutenant Walshe is it not?" 

“Yes, I was but it's just Ivan now.  I'm Jim's developer for his product line but more importantly a friend. I know you and Jim are close.  I wasn't sure if you knew or if you can help Jim before it's too late.”

Spock becomes concerned, “He is in danger?

“In a manner of speaking.”

Spock replied, “I suspected something was not within normal perimeters with regards to his behavior. I have tried repeatedly to contact Jim to no avail. Have you seen or spoken with him?”

“I saw him that morning after our meeting on the 19th, he told me was on his way to your office to inform you it was over with Gary. I knew the man was a jerk, but up to now Gary has been at Jim's side for the last five months. He never gave us a reason to believe he meant harm to Jim. Besides, Jim is Gary's wallet, why bite the hand that feeds you?”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “I had believed Mr. Mitchell was of considerable wealth?”

Ivan starts coughing, “That bastard is a gold digger and he's staked his claim on Jim.”  
  
Spock's hand crushes the corner of his desk. _No one can claim what is already his. Jim is his Th'y'la and no other. If Mitchell were to harm Jim, there would be no crevice the man could hide in. Spock would enact **koon-ut-kal-if-fee,** challenging Gary if need be to prove his worth to Jim_.

“Please tell me everything you know of Mr. Mitchell.”

 

+          +          +  
  
  
Jim sat motionless in the garden of Gary's parents home, who were away visiting friends.  He was in still in shock learning the revelation that Spock never entered Pon farr. Spock's actions or lack thereof was the nail on the coffin which closed Jim's heart. It was an affirmation if any that the Vulcan could never truly see Jim as his mate, he believed.   
  
When Gray professed his intentions of marrying Jim, he was a bit surprised never pegging Gary as one to make a commitment. Jim was preparing to inform Gary he had no reason be worried about Spock but at the same time Jim wasn't ready for commitment so soon after the incident on New Vulcan. In truth Jim still harbored love for Spock, the one he was going to spend a lifetime with but now there is no possibility of Spock ever making him his...  
  
It was an even bigger shock when Gary told him he was dying.  Jim was afraid to ask the what and how, instead he embraced Gary that night. Jim made the decision, if he couldn't be happy at least he could make someone else happy... for what little time Gary had left.           
  
Gary was inside the dining room making several calls secure arrangements for the private wedding ceremony. Occasionally checking on Jim through a window. He was glad he took Jim here instead of the shop or Jim's apartment, fearful the Vulcan would look for Jim there.  A message came through and Gary was relieved.  
  
"Yes, doctor thank for replying to my message."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell, but if you could bring your fiancé' into my office perhaps I can prescribe something for him. This is not how I practice medicine."  
  
"I apologize Dr. Reynolds but you see my fiancé' is not willing to come in, besides it's just wedding nerves. He's nervous about the wedding day, you know Bride jitters. Now all I ask is for something just to take the edge off for him. If you can be obliged, I can make sure your department of research will receive a considerable donation."  
  
The doctor pauses, "Very well, I will have it ready for your fiancé' within the hour."  
  
"Thank you so much Dr. Reynolds, my colleague Sebastian will be by to retrieve the hypo. Good day Doctor."  
  
When the communication ends, Gary grins devilishly _. I may not love you Jim, but I sure will love your money._  
  
  
  
+           +           +  
  
  
         
When Ivan recounts everything he knows about Mitchell, Spock knows something is definitely up.  Looking through documents he was able retrieve through contacts, Spock views Gary's star fleet record as well as whereabouts during the last several years.  He is intrigued when he sees that Gary was a guest of a David Kendall, noted  scientist at the molecular biology symposium several months ago.  It was fortunate as science officer aboard the Enterprise, Spock kept update on the various projects which were presented by such noted scientists.   
  
When I Spock is able to contact Dr. Kendall, he listens as the doctor relays to him the incident between himself and Mitchell but becomes alarmed when the doctor informs him that Kirk was the man Mitchell left the symposium with.  Spock realizes Jim has been set up.  
  
After Spock thanks Dr. Kendall for his assistance, he ends the communication. "It appears our friend was tricked by Mitchell's scheme. His plan was to lure Jim into a sense of trust and now he has gained more than Jim's trust. He has gained his loyalty as well. We must locate him before Mitchell formulates the means to his end game."  
  
Ivan sits up, "Oh my.."  
  
Spock looks up, "Clarify."  
  
"Two weeks ago Jim was in my office, we talked. He said he thought Gary had been acting strangely. Accused him of having an affair, Jim was never the type of person do that. Gary had been having Jim followed, that much he suspected.  I guess that's why he distanced himself from you.  I am sorry that neither of us came to you with this Mr. Spock."  
  
"It is unnecessary as we cannot change the past, we must endeavor to change the present and future to prevent Mr. Mitchell from securing his plans."  
  
  
  
+         +         +          
  
                   

Gary was pleased with himself, everything he planned for was coming to fruition. If only Ivan had not been repeatedly calling trying to speak with Jim. The first few times, Gary was able to convince the man Jim was busy working on a project, now he feared Ivan grew suspictious.  If it wasn't enough Jim's friend Doctor McCoy had been trying to reach him as well. Apparently, they were to have met up the day after Gary had informed Jim of his health.  
  
When Sebastian brought the medication, Gary was relieved. He was not sure if Jim would go through the ceremony and rather than deal with a runaway bride Gary made attempts to tighten the hold he had on Jim.                  
  
“Jim darling, my sweetheart. I know you were sad to hear your friend Doctor McCoy was unable to meet with you last week. I did speak with him about how you've been lately.  He prescribed something he says will help."        
  
Jim just nodded as Gary injected the hypo in his neck.    

    

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have two more chapters to go and then maybe an epilogue. Again thank you for your comments and kudos.


	11. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim realizes he was wrong but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to add an update yesterday but I am still in a lot of pain physically. I was feeling a bit better a few days ago, now back to square one. 
> 
> After this chapter, there's one more. I know this holiday fic is much different from the norm but since when do Spock and Jim do anything normal.. that goes for me too.

 

Jim awoke groggy, his eyes slowly opened as he shielded the bright sunlight filtering in through the window with his hand. Looking around, panic nearly set in until he recalled Gary had brought him to his parents home the day before.

Sitting up, he was greeted by Gary.  
  
“Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Hey yourself. I must have been really tired. Is it still morning?”

“Yes, it's still early. I brought you some coffee and rolls.”

Bolting to his feet, “Gary the shop! The luncheon.!” Jim fell back feeling dizzy.

“Hey there, now sit still. The shop is fine and the luncheon is not until tomorrow. Jim darling, let me take care of you.”

Jim looks down and sees he is wearing sleepwear. He doesn't recall changing. “Gary, we didn't..”  
  
“Jim darling, do you take me for a cad? I merely helped you into a change of clothing, besides I slept in the another guest room. I didn't want to disturb you from getting your beauty rest.”

“Gary what about you, you're ill. I should be the one taking care of you not the other way around.”

“Sweetheart, you will…it's just you need tending to right now.” Gary argued.

Jim smiled. He was bringing to feel lucky he had Gary, maybe he didn't love him but at least he cared. If only Jim could let go of Spock in his heart, it would make things much easier. For now, Jim figured he might grow to love Gary and that somehow it would mask the emptiness he felt inside.

Gary rubbed Jim's cheek. Perhaps in another time and place he could have loved Jim but Gary held little regard for anyone but himself. It was who Gary was, never settling for love because it wasn't something tangible to him.

“Now, I know I said Christmas Eve for our wedding darling, but I find myself impatient. I don' t think I can't wait another moment to say I do.”  
  
Jim feels nervous about pushing up the date. He has the luncheon to deal with believing they can wait. Looking into Gary's eyes, he begins to feel guilty.

“Gary, I'm sorry if I never really pushed for anything more. I have my hang-ups and emotional baggage, you have been good to me all these months. You deserve someone who truly loves you. I don't know if I can love you the way you want me to. Hell I don't know if I can love anyone at this point.”

Gary tries to hold back his anger. He knows it will only serve to push Jim further away. He chooses he words carefully before responding.

“I understand Jim. I not a fool who expects for you to fall at my feet. I won”t pretend it doesn't hurt me but we're both grown men and I don't think we can play games anymore. I know you loved someone else. Your heart still belongs to him doesn’t it?

Jim nods. “I'm sorry Gary “

“It's no matter Jim. I can't force you to love me. What do you say we remain friends.”

Jim smiles, thankful Gary is accepting of the truth.

As Jim leans in to hug Gary, the older man whispers by his ear. “Jim darling, you may not love me now but I have all time into the world…”

At the realization of his words, Jim tries to pull away but Gary manages to inject him with another drug, one much more potent.

Jim's body spasms and jerks in pain. His body feels as if he is drowning, limbs unable to move. Jim uses what cognitive reasoning he has left to use his mind to reach out to the one person who can help him… _**Spock!** _

 

+         +        +

 

Spock and Ivan are searching all possible leads when Spock falls to the floor in pain. His mind is bombarded with images of a place, realizing they come from Jim…his Th'y'la.  
  
“Mr. Spock, are you alright. What is it? Ivan asks as he helps Spock up.

Speaking in short phases as the pain worsens. “I has not realized the possibility.”

Sitting upright, “The bond remains.”

Ivan eyes widened. “You're still linked to Jim!”

Spock closes his eyes in concentration. He begins to focus on the thread tying him to his mate. He holds on to what little remains and calls out to Jim in his mind.  
  
_**“Ashayam, I am here. I feel my las'hark the brightest of your katra, but it is fading.  Jim please focus and reach out to me.”**_

“ _ **Spock! I'm afraid. I'm trying but the drug is beginning to affect my mind. Please help me.”**_

“ _ **Ashaya t' t'nash-veh ha'kiv I will not leave you. I will never let you go.”**_

“ _ **That's good to know Spock, just come and rescue your Princess… my Prince.”**_

 

+         +        +  
  


It took sometime but Spock and Ivan along with several friends came to Jim's rescue. Bones quickly ran scans on Jim as medical personnel loaded him onto a gurney. Spock remained by his mate's side. A part of Spock wanted to tear apart limb from limb Gary when he entered the home but Ivan had managed to convince the Vulcan that Jim needed him more.

Holding Jim's hand, Spock sent all his emotions of love and affection . He hoped he had reached Jim in time. He swore from then on his love for Jim was worth more than any logic.  
  
At medical, there sat Spock but he was not alone. Ivan, Sybok, Nyota, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov all waited nervously as McCoy and team of medical personnel were working feverishly to save Jim's life.

Apparently Jim had an adverse reaction to the drug Gary gave him. No one knew how long it had been in his system and if any damage done had been irreversible.

Spock lowered his head, he felt he would lose his Th'yla.. his bright light in the world. He loved Jim with every fiber of his being. He could not lose what he valued most in life…his mate.

Bones entered the waiting area, everyone sat upright hoping to hear good news. McCoy's face shows worry but nothing more. He walked toward Spock.

“Spock, we managed to clear his system of the drugs found but we have to wait now. That's all we can do.”  
  
“May I see him”

“Yes, Spock. Far be it from me to keep a Vulcan from his mate.”

As Spock enters the room, he sees Jim laying silently on the bed. The only noises heard is the equipment monitoring Jim.

Spock moves to Jim's side. For so long, Spock nearly gave up hope he would ever be allowed back in Jim's heart. To find out Spock never left it is a comfort to him.

Taking his hand Spock begins to cry, tears cascade down his face as Spock looks at his beloved. For once the Vulcan doesn't care if he is seen crying over his mate. He doesn't care about Vulcan etiquette or what others think. The only thing of importance and value is the beautiful being in Spock's arms…Jim.

 

  

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add the translation for the Vulcan words. 
> 
> Ashayam - Beloved  
> Las'hark – Sun  
> Ashaya t' t'nash-veh ha'kiv - Love of my life.  
> T'nash-veh k'diwa - My beloved


	12. Love over Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim have their happily ever after but not before they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the last chapter. Thank you for following this story. I had planned to post sooner but injured my right knee and ended up in the E.R.
> 
> It took about half an hour or more to get this uploaded as AO3 servers are having difficulty uploading recently this evening.

 

When Jim opened his eyes, he thought he had been dreaming before passing out in the Mitchell's home. Spock's voice... words spoken with love and affection, it was something Jim didn't think Spock still held for him but he knew through the bond Vulcan's emotions were true.

As Jim looked down he viewed the raven haired Vulcan laying at his side, fingers entwined with his. Spock began to nuzzled his face toward Jim's hand and it brought a smile to the human's lips.  
  
Spock had come back, Spock saved him, Spock loves him. Jim tried to remain still but the Vulcan suddenly awoke.

“You are awake, Ashayam.”

“You found me.”

“Would you have expected less of a Prince who sought to rescue his Princess?” Spoke stated.

Jim wanted to laugh but knew he would upset Bones who just entered the room.

“Well it's about time.” The doctor complained.  
  
“How long was I out?”

“Four days Jim. You were lucky Spock found you when he did. The biological toxicity of the pathogens injected into your system were on the verge of causing your major organs to shut down. Had it had been anyone else, they would be dead.”

Jim is grateful but still wonders why he survived. “Not to look at a gift horse in the mouth, why did I survive?”

“Jim there's still much we don't know about the effects of Khan' s blood. My best guess is it gave your immune system a boost in your body's ability to fight back against the drug's affects.”

“Does that mean I can go home now?” Jim batted his eyes at Bones.

“No kid it does not, I'd like to run a few more tests before we can.”   
  
Jim shrugs his shoulders in compliance as the doctor leaves to check on the lab. Turning to Spock. “So I guess I missed the Academy luncheon and Christmas?”

There were thoughts on the matter to postpone it however both Sybok and Mr. Walshe were able to facilitate the event in your absence as well as mine.”  
  
“You stayed here the whole time?” Jim questioned.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jim rubbed his chin, then raised his eyebrow as Spock often would. “No… it was logical to do so?”

Spock leans in and takes Jim's hand. “No, when it comes to you, it should be done with love not logic.”  
  
“You returned, I didn’t even dare to imagine it.”  
  
Spock places his lips against Jim's. So many nights and days spent apart but neither has forgotten this.. Spock’s tongue slips into his mouth, and Jim’s heart races. Jim kisses back with abandon because soon the dream may end, he's afraid he'll wake up without his soul mate... but now Spock is clinging to him, not letting him go.  
  
As the kiss breaks apart, Jim knows they need to talk.  
  
“Where we go from here? I mean I still feel at odds at what you did on New Vulcan, Spock.”  
  
"It was insensitive of me to treat you in the manner which I did. I did not consider your opinion on the matter and for that I am sorry. In my reasoning, I believe I was preventing you from harm and in doing so caused misfortune in your heart, pushing the one I loved away.”  
  
Jim looked into Spock's eyes, “Then why didn't you come back for me when I left for Earth? A year Spock, I lost hope then I figured I would be without you. When I saw Gary, I thought hell why not at least I wouldn't be alone. I never loved Gary and I knew he never loved me.”  
  
“Jim, I should have come to you. I failed my mate and for that I was at odds at which direction to take. For once, I felt my human side grieve over the loss of you leaving. It pained my heart and I did not know how to bring about the trust I broke between us. If it takes a lifetime proving my love to you, I vow I shall endeavor to do so time and time again.”  
  
Jim pulls up Spock's chin, he sees the Vulcan' face is filled with tears. “Hey, this is me and I am not going anywhere... not without you. I know you love me Spock, I felt it through our link and I don't think I could live another day without you."  
  
“Jim I cannot wait another day when you are mine and I am yours as a bond mates.”  
  
“Well, the last guy who told me he couldn't wait.. I almost ended up getting married on Christmas Eve.”

“Perhaps next year will be different...”  
  
Jim raises his eyebrow, “Oh really”  
  
  
_**A year later....**_

 

“Well, Jim I gotta had it to you... only you could take the logic out of a Vulcan.” Bones drawled.  
  
“Funny Bones, it's Christmas Eve and you can't spoil my mood.” Jim huffs.  
  
Nyota smiles, “Jim you look radiant.”  
  
Bones adds, “As radiant as a blushing bride.”  
  
“Can it McCoy or I see to it you'll be teaching Academy courses in Vulcan anatomy.” Jim smirks.  
  
“Heaven forbid, I have seen enough of Spock during his routine physicals to last a lifetime. No more Vulcans please, unless its yours and Spock's visit from the stork.”

“Doctor, I fail to see the relevance of any large, long-legged, long-necked wading bird and our desire to begin a family should we chose to do so.”  
  
Jim laughs, “I'll explain it later to you Spock. Hey you're not suppose to be here, remember?”  
  
“I understand, however I wish to steal a breathtaking view of my mate before the proceedings that I might hold it in my mind for prosperity's sake.”

 “Why you softie, my romantic man...” Jim leans in offering his two index fingers to Spock's.  
  
“Get a room!” Bones barked.  
  
Ignoring Bones, Jim smile at his mate, “See you at the altar, love.”

As the guest are seated, Jim is escorted out in Vulcan robes down to his intended. Lights illuminated throughout the night as it is Christmas Eve and Jim is getting formally bonded to Spock among friends and family. It was not easy convincing Spock's family to arrange for a Vulcan bonding ceremony on Earth but it was done out of love for both Jim and Spock not logic.

The matriarch of Spock's clan, T'Pau steps forward before the pair. She considers Spock choice as one that is wise for her grandson has chosen one who completes him, half of his katra, the Vulcan soul.  He does not consider logic because this is James T. Kirk and no one uses logic to define someone as him. Jim defies logic and reasoning. Spock castes his eyes upon Jim, thinking he would have his mate no other way.  
  
T' Pau speaks, “What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul... it is said the union of t'hy'la is considered to be sacred: a blessing for our clan. From days of old it has been revered as the strongest bond possible for Vulcan species. This ceremony unifies the mind and body as one.”

When they are formally bonded, the bond strengthens. It is then Jim sees Spock's mindscape and the feeling of home and hearth with him. He had expected Spock's mind to represented as the sands of Vulcan, what Jim found in addition was an oasis in the middle of Vulcan, his husband's home world. Through it was lost due to Nero, Spock kept it's beauty and mystic as a part of himself… in his mind's eye.

_It was here Spock stood before Jim. As he traverses across the sand toward Spock, his body feeling weightless. The only weight his mind acknowledges is the love present between them, it is one of importance and highly valued between both men._

_Jim takes Spock's hands and is swept by a multitude of emotions... love, respect, admiration, and desire. Jim definitely knew what the last one was about and winked at his husband at the thought of their wedding night._

  
  
\+        +        +

 

When the ceremony is concluded and the reception that followed is over, they are alone on their “wedding night.”

It's midnight, Happy Hanukah my love.

“Merry Christmas, Ashayam.”

“Spock with all wedding plans, I afraid I didn't get you a gift.” Jim whispers in his ear. 

Spock cups Jim's face. “You are incorrect, for you have given me what no other has. You have given me your love and given of yourself to me freely. There is no there other gift I value more than you.”

 __Jim blushes,__ “And you have given far more than I deserve Spock. You have proven to me love knows no boundaries, no limits, no distance when it comes to the one you love. I love you Spock, with all that is me… all my heart and soul.”

“Ashayam, you are the only individual in my existence who is able to bring out the humanity in myself. I believed my place was in the philosophy of Surak, on the sands of Vulcan, I was in error and I now have come to realize my place is with you. Jim you are my home. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular (I cheerish thee).”

Moments later, the room was filled with the scent of incense and the sounds of their bodies joining as one. Hands and fingers exploring every surface of each other, kisses passionately heated as the Vulcan Fire Plains...

  

 

The End  
  


**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Again apologies for the delay, I am glad it is finally completed. My first completed story for 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to have a heartless and conniving Gary in this one. Someone we need to dislike because a world without SPIRK is just crazy.  
> I based Gary Mitchell partly on Lee Pace's character of Joe McMillan from season 1 of AMC's Halt and Catch Fire. For purpose of this story, Gary looks like [this photo of Lee Pace. ](http://p1cdn01.thewrap.com/images/2014/05/halt.and_.catch_.fire_.joe_.140513.jpg)


End file.
